Mr Kim
by narcissistic99
Summary: Jeon wonwoo adalah pegawai baru dari Kim company, dan kesialannya membuatnya harus terlibat dengan CEO muda dari perusahaan tersebut. Warning: BXB aka yaoi, m-preg Pairing : Mingyu x Wonwoo Character : seventeen and others
1. Chapter 1

The hot CEO

drrt ddrttt!

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, Wonwoo yang sedaritadi melamun menatapi ponselnya yang sepi(?) sontak terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, namun untungnya ia berhasil mengatur refleksnya dan membuka pesan di ponselnya

From : Kim company

Kepada tuan Jeon Wonwoo, perusahaan kami telah menerima lamaran yang anda kirimkan. Kami mengundang anda untuk melakukan perkenalan kantor dan memberitahu posisi anda pada tanggal 20 November 20xx pukul 7.00 pagi di Gedung perusahaan kami. Dimohon untul tepat waktu. Terimakasih.

"YES" Wonwoo meloncat kegirangan dan memeluk iPhone berwarna gold-nya tersebut. Sudah hampir 2 jam Wonwoo menunggu pesan tersebut, ya Wonwoo memang mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan ke perusahaan Kim corp. Sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Korea yang hanya menerima orang-orang terbaik di dalamnya.

Wonwoo merupakan salah satu dari "orang yang terbaik" usianya baru 23 tahun dan ia sudah lulus dari universitas ternama di korea di bidang bisnis dengan nilai sempurna.

Dengan gembira Wonwoo menelpon sahabatnya untuk menyampaikan kabar menyenangkan ini.

Di sisi lain Kim Mingyu sedang berada di sebuah cafe bersama Ny. Kim, dan Kakak tirinya, Lee Seokmin. Jangan heran mengapa nama keluarga Kakaknya adalah Lee, Ayah Mingyu menikah lagi karena Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Mingyu, dan saat umur Mingyu 3 tahun ayahnya menikah dengan Nyonya Lee yang juga ditinggalkan oleh suaminya. Meskipun mereka bukan keluarga kandung namun hubungan mereka sangatlah harmonis.

"Ya, eomma berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkan ku dengan anak temanmu!" keluh Mingyu sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada kekanakan.

Nyonya Kim memutar kedua bola matanya, " Yah anak eomma, kau itu sangat anti sosial! eomma ingin punya cucu! Eomma lelah menunggu Hyungmu melamar Seunggwan " sahut nyonya Kim seraya mendelik ke arah Seokmin yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

" Aku akan melamarnya saat dia siap eomma, dia masih 21 tahun! dia bahkan belum lulus kuliah dia masih magang di perusahaan kita" keluh Seokmin

" hah Eomma tidak perduli, umur kalian sudah 25 tahun, inilah masa terbaik untuk memberikan eomma mu yang malang ini seorang cucu yang manis " Mingyu hanya mendengus malas, Eomma nya memang selalu merengek meminta cucu, padahal Mingyu saja belum ada menyukai seseorang, ditambah lagi ia sekarang merupakan seorang CEO di perusahaan ayahnya yaitu Kim corp. tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mencari cinta.

Sebenarnya Seokmin yang seharusnya menjadi CEO dari Kim corp. namun Seokmin lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang dokter dan sekarang ia telah mendirikan sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar, sehingga Mingyu terpaksa menggantikannya.

Mingyu sendiri sebenarnya sangat malas mendatangi kencan yang sering disusun Eommanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, ia lebih suka orang sederhana daripada anak-anak manja yang dikenalkan Eommanya.

Malam itu Wonwoo merayakan diterimanya ia di Kim company di sebuah Bar yang cukup mewah, Jisoo, Kekasih Jeonghan yang memang bisa dibilang dari kalangan atas mentraktirnya sebagai hadiah, meskipun masih ada interview, setidaknya ia sudah mengalahkan banyak orang dan Jisoo merasa adik yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu pantas mendapatkan hadiah

"wah selamat ya Woo, aku harap kau bisa bekerja disana!" ucap Jeonghan girang dan memeluk Wonwoo.

Jisoo tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dan hendak mengucapkan selamat juga kepada Wonwoo namun diinterupsi oleh Hoshi

"Mari bersulang untuk Wonwoo!" Hoshi, Jisoo, Jeonghan, Dino dan Wonwoo mengangkat gelas mereka dan bersulang.

Malam itu Wonwoo minum cukup banyak namun tidak sampai membuatnya mabuk, ia pergi ke toilet saat ia merasa sedikit pusing untuk mencuci muka.

'ah leganya~' pikir Wonwoo saat ia sudah mencuci muka, tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang pria keluar dari salah satu bilik wc dari pantulan cermin, pipi Wonwoo sedikit memerah melihat pria tersebut, tanpa sadar ia memandangi pria tersebut.

'tampan sekali...' pikirnya

"Terimakasih, aku tahu aku tampan" balas pria tinggi tersebut dengan sebuah smirk, tatapan Wonwoo yang begitu intens tentu saja membuatnya sadar, mata wonwoo tidak lepas darinya padahal laki-laki itu sudah disampingnya sekarang.

" a-apa m-maksudmu" Jawab Wonwoo gugup saat laki-laki itu mendekatinya dan memojokkannya ke dinding di sampingnya, pipinya memerah karena sedikit mabuk dan jarak pria itu yang terus mendekat.

"kau manis sekali"

DUAGH!

Wonwoo yang ketakutan refleks melayangkan tinju ke pipi pria itu dan berlari keluar kamar mandi.

Senin, 20 November, Gedung Kim corp.

Mingyu mendelik kesal kearah Jihoon, yang terus mentertawai pipinya yang merah.

salah mingyu memang, dia menggoda seorang pria manis yang terus menatapinya di toilet semalam. Tapi hey, ayolah, pria itu sangat manis, kulitnya putih, mata yang tajam tapi hangat dan bibir pink tipis yang membuatnya ingin-

"KIM MINGYU! JANGAN MELAMUN" Jihoon memukul lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Kita akan menemui calon pegawai baru kita hari ini." Mingyu hanya mengangguk lesu dengan celotehan sekretarisnya yang cerewet tersebut.

" Ada berapa orang calon pegawai kita? "

"Hanya 7 orang. semuanya yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, bahkan ada yang baru 23 tahun. Semuanya akan berada di bagian keuangan" Jawab Jihoon sambil membolak-balik map berisi file daftar calon pegawai baru mereka. Jihoon menunjukkan selembar kertas pada mingyu.

"ini, Park Sun Young, dia merupakan kepala bagian keuangan di cabang China yang pindah tugas. Dia akan berada di posisi direktur keuangan yang baru, dan~ kantornya disebelahmu, umurnya baru 27 tahun, kau suka wanita yang lebih dewasa kan?"

Mingyu menjitak teman kecilnya sekaligus sekretarisnya tersebut, pasti ulah ibunya. "maaf ya, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang meninjuku, bukti cintanya masih jelas di pipiku"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia membukakan pintu ruangan Mingyu. Disana sudah terdapat 8 orang, 7 orang karyawan baru Mingyu dan yang satunya adalah pegawai administrasi sekaligus calon iparnya, Bu Seungkwan.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kim, saya mengantarkan pegawai baru anda" Ucap Seungkwan sambil tersenyum ramah diikuti dengan para pegawai yang membungkuk dengan sopan sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi

"terimakasih Kwan-ah, jangan terlalu formal, kita akan jadi keluarga!" Mingyu tersenyum, Seungkwan hanya tersenyum malu dan izin untuk kembali ke mejanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" sapa Mingyu ramah sambil ia berjalan menuju mejanya, ruangannya cukup besar, bahkan ada tempat tidur didalamnya karena ia sering lembur. Mingyu melihat ketujuh orang tersebut dan berhenti saat melihat orang yang berada di paling kiri, ia terlihat gugup dan terkejut.

'menarik' Mingyu menampakkan smirknya.

"perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, mulai dari kau" Mingyu menunjuk orang yang berada paling kanan, sengaja agar ia bisa menggoda pria manis yang ada paling kirinya.

Satu persatu karyawannya mengenalkan diri hingga sampai ke giliran terakhir.

"Namaku Jeon W-wonwoo, u-umurku 23 Tahun" Mingyu tersenyum lebar emndengar nama namja manis yang membuanya sedikit terpesona tersebut dan berdiri.

"Jihoon akan membimbing kalian dan menunjukkan bagian masing-masing. Kalian semua merupakan lulusan dan Karyawan yang terbaik, dan kami memutuskan untuk menempatkan kalian semua di posisi yang cukup baik dan~ Jihoonie, aku ingin tahu, bagian apa yang didapat oleh Jeon Wonwoo"

Jihoon mengangkat alisnya, dia heran kenapa orang aneh seperti Mingyu yang jadi CEO, tapi ia tetap membuka mapnya dan mengecek bagian Wonwoo "ah, dia akan bertugas untuk melakukan pencatatan keuangan untuk sementara, nilainya sangat sempurna dan dia merupakan pegawai yang dipilih khusus oleh Ayah anda, dia bilang jika ia bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan professional kita boleh menaikkan posisinya sebagai penasihat keuanganmu." Jihoon sedikit terkejut, dia memang membaca sekilas profil pekerja baru ini, namun tetap saja, ayah Mingyu sangat perfectionist dan berhati-hati, sangat jarang beliau memberi posisi yang sangat baik untuk para karyawan baru, kecuali mereka pindahan, Jeon Wonwoo ini pasti sangat pintar pikirnya.

"hmm kalau begitu kau antarkan mereka semua ke ruangan dan bagian mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Jeon Wonwoo. Aku ingin ia diberi ruangan khusus kalau perlu, ada meja baru di ruanganku yang khusus untuknya. Ah aku lihat ada satu bilik kosong didepan kantorku, aku ingin dia disitu" Mingyu tersenyum simpul, Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan bersama keenam orang lainnya.

Wonwoo menunduk dan meremas lengan kemejanya yang sedikit kebesaran. _'Sial ternyata dia adalah CEO perusahaan ini, mati aku'_ pikirnya.

Dia sangat terkejut ternyata pria yang ia tampar semalam adalah bosnya, belum sempat ia berkata maaf Mingyu sudah memotongnya.

"kau menamparku, seharusnya tidak kuperbolehkan kau bekerja disini, tapi karena kau manis aku akan berikan kompensasi." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Wonwoo menelan ludah saat melihat smirk itu. "satu, pukul 6 pagi. Aku sampai jam 6 tepat. Kau sudah harus ada, dan bawakan kopi untukku, extra shot, tanpa gula. Bilang pada pegawai cafe dibawah ini akan masuk ke tagihan rekeningku. Dua, buatkan aku sandwich tuna dihari senin, salad tanpa tomat dihari selasa, roti tanpa pinggiran dengan slai cokelat di hari rabu, apel tanpa kulit potong 8 dihari kamis, dan~ hari jumat kau akan makan pagi, dan siang bersamaku. Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku, jika ada yang salah akan kuhukum kau. Untuk sementara kau akan bekerja di bilik depan ruanganku, Jihoon akan menjelaskan pekerjaanmu nanti. Sekarang, belikan kopiku." Wonwoo hanya diam membeku, dia mengingat menu yang dipesan Mingyu, namun APA INI?! kenapa CEO bodoh ini malah menggodanya? Apa dia bodoh? Pikir wonwoo.

"b-baik, dan m maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi t-tuan..." Wajah Wonwoo memerah.

Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengisyaratkan pada Wonwoo bahwa ia boleh pergi.

 _'Jeon Wonwoo huh? Boleh juga'_ pikirnya


	2. Under the desk

warning: ada adegan yang rada-rada ngeres :"

Under the desk

Sudah sebulan Wonwoo bekerja di perusahaan Kim. Semuanya berjalan baik dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi penasihat keuangan dari perusahaan tersebut namun untuk alasan tertentu, ruangan pribadi yang dikatakan Mingyu masih belum juga siap. Banyak yang iri dengan karir mulus Wonwoo. Jujur saja Wonwoo senang dengan pekerjaannya, gaji pertamanya bias dibilang lumayan, dia juga tidak terlalu sibuk.

Namun satu hal yang mengganggunya adalah Kim Mingyu. Bosnya, ia akui lelaki itu tampan, tapi dia sangat merepotkan, setiap pagi Wonwoo menjadi tergesa-gesa dibuatnya. Wonwoo harus bangun pukur 4.30 pagi setiap harinya, dia menghabiskan 20 menit untuk membuat bekal makan pagi bos 'tercintanya' dan makanan tersebut haruslah benar-benar enak. Pernah satu pagi di hari selasa Mingyu keluar dari kantornya sambil membawa sewadah salad buatan Wonwoo, ia meletakkan wadah itu di meja Wonwoo sambil merengut dan menyilangkan tangan didada, kemudian berkata

 _"_ _Tidak enak! Kebanyakan minyak dan potongan bawangnya teralu besar! Garamnya juga kurang! Pulang dan perbaikki"_ dengan terpaksa Wonwoo harus pulang dan mengulangi saladnya tersebut. Untung saja saat itu baru pukul 6.15, belum ada pegawai lain di ruangan Wonwoo, jika ada bias-bisa temannya salah paham, terutama pegawai perempuan yang kerap disapa Joy dan Wendy yang duduk di bilik disebelahnya. Dua wanita itu sudah 23 tahun tapi sifatnya sangat bocah, dan hal mengerikan lainnya mereka sangat suka bergosip tentang Kim Mingyu, pokoknya dia hafal semua kencan-kencan Mingyu yang disusun oleh ibu Mingyu, Wonwoo kadang-kadang terbawa suasana saat mendengarkan gossip-gosip Joy dan Wendy tentang bosnya yang aneh itu.

Selain masalah makanan, kopi dan peletakkan makanan dimeja Mingyu juga harus detail. Wonwoo menghabiskan 15 menit untuk mandi dan 35 menit perjalanan dari apartemennya ke kantor, dan ia harus pergi ke lantai bawah membeli kopi untuk Mingyu, pegawai café juga sering bingung karena jarang sekali ada yang membelikan kopi untuk Mingyu atau membawakannya kopi namun ia diam saja. Dia juga harus meletakkan kopi dan makanan tersebut di meja mingyu, jarak kotak bekal dan kopi harus pas 5 cm, jika kurang atau lebih Mingyu akan menyeret Wonwoo ke kantornya dan menyuruhnya memperbaikki posisinya.

Hari ini Wonwoo seperti biasa membelikan kopi untuk Mingyu dan membawakannya ke mejanya, namun saat ia hendak membawakan kopi tersebut ke kantor Mingyu, ia bertemu dengan Joy. Berhubung mereka berada dikantor yang sama, Joy dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk barengan ke kantor mereka.

"Heh Wonwoo, kau tahu tidak. Katanya tuan MIngyu punya pacar yang bekerja di kantor ini!" ujar Joy, Wonwoo hanya menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kata pegawai kafe di bawah, setiap pagi ada seorang laki-laki yang membelikan kopi untuk Mingyu, dan cleaning service juga bilang bahwa ada laki-laki yang setiap pagi kekantor Mingyu untuk meletakkan segelas Kopi dan makan pagi" Celoteh Joy panjang lebar, Wonwoo yang mendengar hal ini melebarkan matanya.

"hah? W-w-wah r-romantis ya…" jawabnya, dia bingung dan cemas karena, bagaimana bisa ia malah disangka sebagai pacar seorang Kim Mingyu? Orang arogan yang menyebalkan seperti itu bukan tipenya.

Saat sampai di lantai tujuan mereka, Wonwoo buru-buru menyuruh Joy untuk ke kantor duluan. Dia beralasan ingin ke toilet. Sialnya Joy masih ingin melanjutkan gossipnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.59 Mingyu akan sampai sebentar lag-

TING!

Suara Pintu Lift terbuka, dan Mingyu keluar dari sana, Joy yang melihat Mingyu langsung tersenyum, sedangkan Wonwoo jadi panic dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya, Joy terlihat sedikit bingung mengapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba terlihat panic, ia hendak menanyakan pada wonwoo jika ada masalah namun dipotong oleh Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi manis, mana kopi dan sandwich tunaku?" Mingyu tersenyum.

"ini masih jam 6 tepat, jika kau berikan sekarang tidak akan kumarahi~" Joy membulatkan matanya saat Wonwoo menyerahkan secangkir kopi dan sebuah sandwich yang dibungkus plastic wrap.

Mingyu yang mengambil makan pagi dan kopinya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Wonwoo yang langsung di bombardir pertanyaan oleh Joy.

"kau membuatkan sarapan untuknya? Jadi kau pacar rahasianya tuan kim?" Joy mengekori Wonwoo ke kantor mereka dan Wonwoo harus mengatakan tidak pada Joy hampir 1000 kali karena Joy terus saja menanyainya.

Esoknya menjadi hari yang paling buruk dalam hidup Wonwoo. Saat ia membeli kopi untuk Mingyu, sang pelayan yang biasanya diam saja ikut berkomentar

"wah…tidak disangka tuan Kim punya pacar. Biasanya tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Dia selalu datang pagi dan membeli kopinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak mau kopinya dibelikan Jihoon…" Wonwoo hanya diam saja, dia malas menanggapinya.

Tidak hanya pegawai kafe. Seungkwan, sang pegawai administrasi yang makan siang bersamanya juga ikut menanyainya.

"Kau pacarnya Gyu? wah aku kira anak itu tidak punya hati... dia kan anti sosial, kau tahu, dia tidak pernah keluar kamarnya saat aku makan malam bersama keluarga Kim." Ujar Seungkwan, sambil meletakkan dagunya di tangannya selagi makan.

"tidak, aku hanya mengantarkan kopinya dan bekal paginya saja" ujar wonwoo kemudian dia mengerjap bingung saat menyadari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan seungkwan.

"memang kamu ngapain makan malam dirumahnya?" Jihoon yang juga ikut makan tertawa kecil karenanya.

"kau tidak tahu ya? Seungkwan ini pacarnya Seokmin, Hyungnya Mingyu. Kalian berdu harus saling kontak, kan akan jadi keluarga" Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya sedangkan Seungkwan tersenyum malu-malu, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"heh wonwoo-hyung, punya kaka*talk (itutuh yang sering dibilang sama soonseok talk talk talk) tidak?" Tanya seungkwan

"ada, mau bertukar nomor handphone? Jujur saja aku baru punya nomor Joy, Wendy dan Seungcheol saja di kantor ini"

"dan Mingyu juga tentunya~" Seungkwan bersiul dan mengambil handphone Wonwoo untuk mengetikkan nomor handphonnya. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang ditulis Seungkwan sebagai nama kontaknya, namun Seungkwan mengotak atik handphonenya hamper selama satu menit lebih, tapi ia tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku yaampun" Wonwoo yang sudah selesai makan hendak meninggalkan kantin, dia ada janji membicarakan tentang keuangan bulan ini dengan Mingyu. Namun saat ia hendak pergi ia melihat Apel milik Seungkwan yang tidak tersentuh.

Wonwoo memang tidak terlalu menyukai kelakuan Mingyu, namun dia tahu benr makanan yang disukai Mingyu, dia sudah 6 kali makan siang dengan Mingyu. Mingyu suka apel. Kemanapun mereka pergi makan, Mingyu selalu meminta apel sebagai makanan penutup. Dia juga tahu Mingyu tidak suka ikan. Mingyu juga tidak suka manis walupun senyumnya manis-

 _'_ _apa yang kau pikirkan dasar bodoh'_ Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"eh Gwan, kau mau apel itu?" Seungkwan menggeleng dan memberikan apel itu kepada Wonwoo.

"ngga hyung, nih ambil saja!" Wonwoo membawa apel tersebut tidak lupa mengatakan 'thanks' pada Seungkwan.

Sesampainya diatas dia langsung menuju ruangan Mingyu dan langsung disapa oleh sang pemilik ruangan yang sedang serius dan membaca beberapa lembaran-lembaran penting.

Mingyu melihat kearah Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. "hai manis" sapanya membuat Wonwoo sedikit kesal karena bosnya ini terus saja menggodanya.

"tunggu sebentar ya, aku masih harus membaca bebearapa kertas bodoh ini." Ujar Mingyu yang ditanggapi Wonwoo oleh tawa kecil, menurutnya ekspresi Mingyu saat dia kesal sangat lucu.

"Tuan kim, apa kau sudah makan siang?" ujar Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan,

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuh salad buatanmu, dan panggil saja aku Mingyu" Wonwoo merasa kasihan juga dengan bosnya tersebut. Pasti dia kelaparan.

Ditengah kesibukkan memikirkan betapa malangnya Bosnya tersebut tiba-tiba Mingyu berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"gawat, aku lengah, pasti kemarin aku menandatangani lembaran yang salah. Jihoon akan ngamuk. Ayo temani aku keruangannya. Dia masih makan kan?" Mingyu menyeretnya menuju ruangan Jihoon. Untungnya saat itu tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Jika ada yang melihat Mingyu menggandeng Wonwoo seperti itu bias heboh jadinya.

"map kuning dengan label '312'" ujar Mingyu sesampainya diruangan Jihoon.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sibuk mencari-cari map tersebut di tumpukan-tumpukan file di sekitar meja Jihoon. Setelah hampir 10 menit mencari Mingyu menemukan map tersebut. Namun sialnya kenop Pintu ruangan Jihoon berputar. Dengan cepat Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk bersembunyi dibawah meja jihoon.

"hm? Dimana dia ya?" terdengar suara Seungkwan, "kata yura tadi Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergndengan kesini malah" lanjutnya.

"hm? Wonwoo? Siapa itu?" sebuah suara lain muncul.

"entahlah, dia pegawai baru yang sangat pintar, dia selalu membawakan bekal makan pagi dan kopi keruangan Mingyu. Pasti pacar barunya" ujar Seungkwan.

Wonwoo hendak protes dan keluar dari tempatnya namun ditahan Mingyu.

"sst" bisik Mingyu, Jujur saja posisi mereka sangat tidak terduduk di pangkuan Mingyu, dan posisi mereka saat ini terlalu dekat.

'itu kakakku!" bisik Mingyu lagi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa posisi mereka terlalu dekat sedikit menggeliat(?) agar bias memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka. Namun hal tersebut malah menyebabkan bokongnya bergesekkan dengan 'milik' Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menyadari hal ini, namun Mingy menyadarinya, _'ya tuhan…godaan macam apa ini…'_ batin Mingyu.

Mingyu berusaha mengabaikan Wonwoo yang terus saja bergerak gerak, namun adik kecilnya berkata lain. Dan Wonwoo mulai menyadari hal ini, iya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan pipinya memerah saat menyadari adik kecil Mingyu tegang dibawah sana, Wonwoo terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya. Mingyu yang sedikit terbawa oleh nafsunya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo.

Jujur saja Wonwoo hampir pasrah namun ia ingat dengan apel yang dibawanya tadi, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan apel tersebut dari saku jasnya dan menempelkannya di bibir Mingyu.

"makan" bisik Wonwoo, belum sempat Mingyu membuka mulutnya ia mendengar Seokmin berbicara.

"ah jika ia tidak disini mungkin aku pulang saja. Mungkin dia sudah makan siang." Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan Jihoon.

Cepat cepat Wonwoo keluar dari tempat persembunyian(?) mereka begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang mulai menggigit apel yang disodorkan Wonwoo tadi.

Setelah memsatikan Sungkwan dan Seokmin tidak ada lagi barulah mereka berdua keluar ruangan Jihoon dan kembali ke ruangan Mingyu. Pipi Wonwoo masih saja merah membayangkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat Mingyu hard padahal ia hanya bergerak-gerak sedikit saja.

"m..mingyu ma-maaf soal yang tadi.." ujarnya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengunyah apelnya kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"tidak apa-apa. Pasti karena aku lapar" ujarnya kemudian mengedip kearah Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo memerah lagi.

"kau lucu sekali Wonwoo-ah, aku hanya bercanda, duduklah, jadi bagaimana perkembangan keuangan bulan ini?" Mingyu bertanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, dan suasana canggung yang tadi wonwoo rasakan mulai mereda seiring pembicaraan mereka mengenai pekerjaan.

Wonwoo pulang pukul 5 sore hari ini, ia cepat-cepat mandi begitu sampai di apartemennya dan kemudian duduk didepan tv untuk menonton acara favoritnya. Saat sedang asiknya menonton tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi.

 _You have 1 new message_

Wonwoo membuka pesan tersebut

 _From: Unknown Number 0************_

 _Wah benarkah? Kau seperti malaikat wonwoo-ah 3_

 _Panggil saja aku umma! Aku senang kau berinisiatif menghubungiku,_

 _dan terimakasih telah membawakan makan pagi untuk Mingyu-ku,_

 _umma akan ke kantor besok, kita harus bicara 3_

'hah? Apa ini' pikir wonwoo, kemudian ia membaca pesan diatasnya

To : _Unknown Number 0************_

 _Halo, saya wonwoo, saya mendapatkan nomor anda dari Seungkwan,_

 _sebenarnya saya adalah pacar Mingyu, saya bekerja sebagai perencana_

 _keuangan di perusahaan keluarga anda, anda tidak perlu khawatir soal_

 _sarapan Mingyu, saya selalu membawakannya sarapan dan kopi kesukaannya_

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia ingat saat seungkwan mengotak-atik handphonenya saat makan siang tadi

1…

2…

3….

"BU SEUNGKWAN SIALAN!"

a/n: haloooo, makasih buat responnya di chap 1 333 sebelumnya kenalinn aku nalae, aku baru di ffnet nih hahah, semoga pada suka ya buat yang bacaa

cerita ini juga ga ada konflik, aku rencana buat fics ini full fluff aja soalnya males mikir :" terus disini juga ukenya wonwoo ya uwu soalnya author ngerasa wonwoo itu banyak aegyo nya sama sweater paws nya itu imut bangett 3 emang sih dia tuh manly bener bawaannya, tp kalo disbanding Mingyu masih kalah manly nya hehe jadi maaf ya buat yg ngeharapin top!wonwoo ;:


	3. Dating?

Dating?

.

.

.

Wonwoo sangat kesal karena kelakuan Seungkwan yang seenaknya saja, ia menelepon Seungkwan dan terus-terusan menceramahinya. Dia juga bingung harus balas apa ke ibunya Kim Mingyu, mana mungkin ia bilang jika ia bukan pacar Mingyu dan tadi itu hanya bercanda, yah walaupun itu juga salah Seungkwan tapi tetap saja itu akan membahayakan pekerjaannya jadi Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk tidak membalas.

.

.

.

Keesokkannya Wonwoo seperti biasa membelikan kopi dan membawakan makan paginya Mingyu. Namun saat ia sampai di lantai 7 atau bisa dibilang juga kantornya semua peralatan dan file dimejanya sangat bersih, dia sempat kebingungan, namun berhubung waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.47 dia memutuskan untuk ke kantor bosnya dulu untuk mengantarkan kopinya.

Sesampainnya di kantor Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung meletakkan kopinya. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, yakni meja baru yang ada di sudut ruangan Mingyu dan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di sekita Meja tersebut.

Wonwoo melihat berkas- berkas tersebut dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah berkas miliknya. Dia heran mengapa semuanya dibawa keruangan Mingyu. Mungkin lebih baik ia menunggu Mingyu datang dan menanyakannya.

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Bell apartemen Mingyu berbunyi

 _'Siapa sih'_ gerutunya, itu masih jam 3 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu, pikirnya.

Ia melihat melalui interkomnya dan melihat wajah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum.

 _'ya tuhan ini jam 3 pagi, apa maunya'_

Mingyu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas, "ibu mau apa?" gerutunya dengan malas. Ia baru tidur 4 jam. Banyak berkas menumpuk yang harus dibaca, jika tidak Jihoon akan mengamuk.

"jahat sekali, ibu hanya mau mampir dan menyiapkan sarapan mungkin untuk anak kesayangan ibu" ujar ibunya sambil tersenyum manis dan masuk begitu saja.

Mingyu mendengus malas dan masuk kekamarnya, ia masih sangat lelah. Ibunya hanya tersenyum, ia tahu benar jika Mingyu tidak suka saat tidurnya diganggu jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengecek kulkas Mingyu agar setidaknya bisa membawakan makanan untuknya, walaupun ia tahu Mingyu sudah memiliki seseorang yang selalu membawa makan pagi untuknya, dan orang itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa ibu Mingyu ke apartemennya, dia ingin menanyai Mingyu soal kekasih barunya.

Mingyu terbangun pukul 5 pagi dan bergegas mandi. Seusai mandi dan bersiap ia hendak pergi, namun ibunya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamunya memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya duduk sejenak.

"ibu buatkan bekal untukmu. Mungkin kau dibuatkan bekal pagi oleh kekasihmu, tapi ibu tidak akan kalah! Ibu akan buatkan bekal makan siang untukmu!" Mingyu hanyak memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

"pacar?"

"iya Jeon Wonwoo! Dia pacarmu kan? Mestinya bilang! Jadi ibu tidak perlu menyiapkan beribu kencan lagi untukmu! Orangnya seperti apa? Apa dia benar-benar pintar? Aku akan ke kantormu nanti siang! Ibu akan lihat seperti apa sih Jeon Wonwoo itu"

"jangan ke kantor, hari ini aku ada urusan penting. Dan Jeon Wonwoo bukan pacarku. Tepatnya belum" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum sebelum menambil kotak bekalnya dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Selama perjalanan Mingyu tersenyum senang. Ia telah menyiapkan meja baru untuk Jeon manis tercintanya. Dan dia ingin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu menyukai Jeon Wonwoo ini, mungkin karena sifat polosnya atau wajah manisnya ketika gugup.

Jujur saja, Mingyu kemarin berdiam cukup lama di kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan masalah adik kecilnya yang disebabkan oleh Wonwoo. Ia sendiri bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa adik kecilnya bereaksi begitu cepat. Dia sudah mengalihkan dirinya dengan membicarakan laporan keuangan perusahaan dengan Wonwoo, namun adik kecilnya tetap saja tidak mau tidur dan dia harus menahan nafsunya selama hampir satu setengah jam.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor, Mingyu mendapati pegawai manisnya itu sedang duduk di sofa ruangannya. Dia ingin menggodanya namun dia banyak kerjaan hari ini, jadi lebih baik menyelesaikan tugasnya saja dulu pikirnya.

"m…T-tuan Kim, apakah saya boleh tahu mengapa berkas saya ada disini…?" Tanya Wonwoo saat dilihatnya Mingyu langsung duduk dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkasnya.

"kau duduk saja dulu di meja yang di sudut itu. Nanti mejanya dipindahkan, tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini. Kalau kau mau makan pagi kebawah dulu aku persilahkan. Jam kerja kita mulainya jam 10."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan duduk di meja barunya. Ia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, walaupun terkadang dia memandangi wajah Mingyu. Hei! Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan saja wajah tampan Mingyu yang serius dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya?

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi fokuslah, jangan befikiran mesum tentangku tuan Jeon Wonwoo, tidak cukupkah kau menggodaku kemarin?" Ujar Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya, Wonwoo yang tertangkap basah sedang menatapi Mingyu langsung memerah dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

 _'aku tidak menggodamu, kau saja yang mesum!'_ pikir Wonwoo, walaupun dia tidak bisa menyangkal, bahwa pemikiran kotor tentang berbuat hal mesum dengan Mingyu dikantornya ditambah dengan Mingyu yang sedang mengenakan kacamatanya sangatlah _fantastis_

Sudah hampir 4 jam Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan kacamatanya (yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit sedih dalam hatinya) dan berjalan menuju meja Wonwoo.

" Ayo bereskan dan pindahkan mejamu." Ujar Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo mendongak dan mengangguk kecil.

Mereka mulai mengangkat berkas Wonwoo ke dekat Meja Mingyu, Mingyu yang jahil sengaja menyenggoli Wonwoo yang sedang memindahkan berkasnya membuat Wonwoo hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh menimpa Mingyu dengan kertas-kertas Wonwoo yang bertebaran disekitar mereka.

Pipi Wonwoo otomatis memerah, belum sempat ia berdiri, Mingyu sudah menahan pinggangnya dan menampakan smirknya

 _'mati aku'_

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dan laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 25 tahun memasuki gedung perusahaan Kim. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka langsung menunduk hormat kepadanya, Wanita itu berjalan ke meja administrasi dan tersenyum melihat sang penjaga administrasti tersebut.

"Seungkwan-i!" ujar wanita itu, Seungkwan yang disapa hanya tersenyum dan senyumnya makin melebar saat melihat laki-laki yang mengekori wanita itu.

"Eomma! Seokminnie hyung!" Panggilnya. Ia meninggalkan meja administrasi setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Soojung, pegawai administrasi lainnya yang berada di sebelahnya.

Seungkwan memeluk Wanita yang dipanggilnya 'eomma' tersebut dan tersenyum senang. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim karena ia sering ikut pergi bersama suaminya yang ada urusan bisnis.

"apa kabarmu Gwannie? Terimakasih kau sudah memberikan nomormu kepada Wonwoo, dia memberiku pesan. Ah! Senangnya anakku sudah punya pacar" ujarnya girang. Seokmin yang ada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum.

Seokmin mendekati Seungkwan dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya membuat Seungkwan malu, tentu saja dia malu! Siapa yang tidak malu dicium didepan calon ibu mertuanya?

"aw kalian mesra sekali~" Nyonya Kim terkikik melihat Seungkwan yang biasanya super cerewet menjadi malu-malu.

"ibuuu~~~" Seokmin dan nyonya Kim hanya tertawa.

"baby, apa kau tahu dimana MIngyu? Ibu terus merajuk ingin melihat Jeon Wonwoo yang kau ceritakan itu." Ujar Seokmin

Seungkwan tersenyum mengingat couple baru yang sedang panas-panasnya dibicarakan di kantor mereka, ia mengajak Nyonya Kim dan Seokmin menuju lift untuk mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan Mingyu. Di depan Lift mereka bertemu dengan Jihoon yang sepertinya hendak ke kantor mereka.

Di dalam Lift mereka Cukup banyak Mengobrol, well tepatnya Ibu Mingyu dan Jihoon yang mengobrol. Seokmin yang memang sangat 'menempel' dengan Seungkwan terus saja memeluk Pinggang Seungkwan dari belakang dan menciumi pipinya. Nyonya Kim tidak heran lagi, Seokmin memang sangat suka skin-ship. Dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sesampainya dilantai atas mereka langsung menuju Kantor Mingyu, Seungkwan hendak membuka mengetuk pintu kantor Mingyu namun terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu,

"yah~ Mingyuu, tunggu sebentar, ini terlalu besar!" Seungkwan mendengar Wonwoo yang mengeluh dan kata-kata Wonwoo yang ambigu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, ia memilih untuk menguping, begitu juga dengan Jihoon dan Ibunya Mingyu.

"Tapi ini terlalu sempit! Woo, ayolah ini sedikit sakit." Mata nyonya Kim membulat mendengarkan kalimat tersebut. Ditambah dengan cara berbicara Mingyu yang sedikit tersengal.

"Yak! Jangan didorong- Ah! M-Mingyuuuu~ sakittt!" Seungkwan dan Nyonya Kim saling bertukar pandangan, sepertinya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"se-sedikit lagi woo, aku mau keluar!" balas Mingyu, Hal itu membuat Nyonya Kim terkejut dan mendekatkan kupingnya lebih lagi ke pintu, namun sialnya hal itu malah membuat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan ketiga penguping tadi terjatuh.

"Eomma! Kau sedang apa?! "

TBC

.

.

.

a.n:

hayooo kira2 ngapain tuh Mingyu ama Wonwoo xD

makasih buat yang udh suka! Aku bakal usahain update cepet sampe 10 chapter awal, tapi untuk selanjutnya belom bisa janji hehe. Makasih juga buat yang review, ga nyangka banyak yang suka walaupun ini masih acak-acakan dan gak di beta hehe

Nah buat yg kemaren bilang ini mirip ff lain di aff, sebenernya ini bukan mirip lagi, ini emang ff yg sama. Di aff aku udh post ff ini dgn judul Lady Luck. Bedanya Lady Luck itu banyak angst dan ff ini lebih mesum dan alur romancenya lebih cepet otl. Sebenernya aku mau buat ini jd "Lady luck" ver. Indo, Cuma krn di aff dikit org Indo jd aku post di aja.

p.s: Mingyu pake suit dan kacamata tuh hot banget kkkk


	4. Of kisses and coffees

Of Kisses and Hot Coffee

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berusaha keras mendorong meja kerja baru milik Wonwoo agar bisa dipindahkan dekat dengan meja milik Mingyu. Sudah hampir satu jam namun Meja itu belum bergeser sama sekali saking beratnya.

Setelah lama menarik-narik meja tersebut akhirnya meja itu bergeser juga. Mingyu yang bermaksud mempermudah memindahkannya berjalan menuju sisi meja yang tadinya menempel dengan dinding untuk bisa mendorongnya, dengan susah payah ia menyelipkan dirinya diantara Meja tersebut dengan dinding. Ia baru akan mendorong meja tersebut namun Wonwoo yang memegangi sisi meja lainnya langsung mengeluh

"Yah tunggu sebentar ini besar sekali~"

Mingyu yang kesakitan karena terjepit langsung mendorong meja tersebut

"Yah! Jangan didorong- Ah! M-Mingyuuuuu~ sakittt" Mingyu yang mendorong meja tersebut terlalu kuat mungkin, dan hal itu membuat jari kelingking kaki Wonwoo tertabrak meja tersebut, salahkan saja Wonwoo yang hobi melepas sepatunya saat bekerja.

Namun walaupun sudah sedikit terdorong dan sudah menyebabkan korban(?) tetap saja Mingyu masih terjepit, dia terus mendorong meja tersebut sedikit-demi sedikit. "se-sedikit lagi woo, aku mau keluar!"

BRUK!

Baru saja Mingyu hendak mendorong meja itu lagi namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Seungkwan dan Nyonya Kim yang terjatuh di depan pintunya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengerejap bingung.

"eomma? Sedang apa disini?" Ujar Mingyu yang bergegas membantu eommanya berdiri. Ibu Mingyu langsung melihat Mingyu kemudian matanya tertuju pada Wonwoo, kemudian ia kembali mengecek keadaan Mingyu dan kembali lagi ke Wonwoo sampai hampir lima kali.

 _Rambut? Masih rapih_

 _Baju? Lengkap._

 _Kerah Teratas? Tertutup_

 _Dasi? Masih rapih_

 _Tanda-tanda kemerahan di leher?_ Nyonya Kim sedikit memicingkan matanya. _Sepertinya tidak ada, mungkin aku terlalu ngeres ya…_ batin Nyonya Kim.

"ah tidak apa-apa, Ibu hanya merindukanmu Mingyu-ah~ kamu sih meninggalkan ibu sendirian di apartemenmu, kan ibu sudah bilang ibu mau bertemu pacarmu yang jadi perbincangan di kantor~" Ibu Mingyu mengedip kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, ia bingung harus bilang apa, mana kemarin Seungkwan mengerjainya, matilah dia, bisa-bisa dipecat.

"Mingyu, Mingyu, kalau sudah punya pacar ya bilang! Ibu kan tidak perlu menjodohkanmu sana-sini lagi." Mingyu memutar bola matanya, namun mengetahui dia tidak akan dibebani dengan kecan buta yang bodoh lagi membuatnya senang. Ia langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dari samping.

"Baby, perkenalkan dirimu, ini ibuku yang kuceritakan kemarin" Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, _apa-apaan ini?!_ Mingyu terlalu dekat, ditambah lagi dengan senyum bodoh dan panggilan _baby_ darinya.

"A-aku W-W-Wonwoo, Nyonya Kim, A-Aku P-pacarnya M-Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo gelagapan lantaran shock dengan posisi Mingyu yang terlalu dekat.

"Ah Manisnya~ panggil aku eomma saja sayang, kita akan menjadi keluarga~" Nyonya Kim mengedipkan matanya. "Berapa umurmu sayang?" Ujar Nyonya kim masih dengan senyum gembiranya.

"dia baru 23 tahun eomma, jadi jangan main paksa suruh menikah" ujar Mingyu sewot.

"cih iya iya, yang jelas kalo kamu hamilin dia kamu nikah, jangan di gugurin, eomma mau adik kecil!" ucap Nyonya Kim kekanakan membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut karenanya. Wonwoo berpikir Nyonya Kim itu galak, arogan, kejam, bertahi lalat di bawah bibir(?), dan berlipstik merah tebal seperti di drama-drama, namun kenyataannya Nyonya Kim berpenampilan sederhana, Rambut tergerai, wajahnya masih mulus, hanya ada sedikit keriput di dekat matanya namun kecantikannya masih kelihatan, matanya mirip dengan mata Mingyu.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Tanya ibu Mingyu lagi.

"4 bulan. Aku yang memaksa dia masuk ke perusahaan ini, aku membantunya menulis lamaran kerja agar ayah mau menerimanya dan memposisikannya dengan baik." Jawab Mingyu lancar, sepertinya dia memang sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja, dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak Wonwoo bertemu ibu Mingyu, hampir setiap hari nyonya Kim menanyai Wonwoo tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Dan hal itu juga memaksa Wonwoo menjadi dekat dengan bosnya tersebut.

Untungnya ini sudah penghujung tahun, dan dia mendapat libur panjang, ini hari pertama liburnya, ia berencana menonton televisi, memeluk bantalnya seharian di tempat tidurnya dan minum coklat hangat. Namun semua pikirannya buyar saat bel apartemennya bunyi.

Ting Tong!

 _Siapa?_

Seingat wonwoo ia tidak ada janji. Ia mengecheck intercom-nya dan bergegas membuka pintu saat melihat Mingyu yang ada di luar sana.

"kenapa anda kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat pegawai manisnya tersebut. Wonwoo mengenakan celana panjang warna biru muda dengan sweater putih yang kebesaran yang menyembunyikan tangannya. Mingyu melangkah masuk saat Wonwoo memiringkan badannya, memberi tanda pada Mingyu untuk masuk.

"boleh minta tolong?" Ujar Mingyu masih dengan senyumnya,

"eum…. Apa ini tentang ibumu?" Wonwoo sedikit memerah melihat senyum itu, ya tuhan kenapa ada orang se tampan ini…

"mmm, mungkin?" Mingyu duduk di sofa berwarna cream di ruang tamu Wonwoo. "Ganti bajumu dan ikut aku." Ujar Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo mendesah pelan, rencananya hari ini sepertinya harus dibatalkan, dia mengangguk kemudian bergegas ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Ia keluar kamarnya dengan jaket berwarna coklat, sweater putihnya tetap ia kenakan, syal biru tua dan celana jeans.

Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu depan sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo, "Ayo cepat!" ujar Mingyu.

"pelan-pelan saja! Memang mau kemana sih?" Wonwoo jadi sewot karena Mingyu yang menarik-nariknya. Mereka langsung ke parkiran sesudah Wonwoo mengunci apartemennya. Namun saat Wonwoo hendak membuka pintu mobil Mingyu, Mingyu sudah membukakannya duluan sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Wonwoo yang sudah merah menjadi tambah merah.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Mingyu bahkan memasangkan seat-belt Wonwoo, Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan entah Mingyu itu gila atau apa yang jelas dia mengambil kesempatan mencium pipi Wonwoo saat sedang memasangkan seatbelt-nya.

Wonwoo baru mau protes namun Mingyu sudah menutup pintunya duluan dan tidak memperdulikan rutukan Wonwoo dan tetap tersenyum, terkadang saat lampu sedang merah Mingyu akan iseng mecubiti pipi Wonwoo dan dihadiahi oleh pout lucu dari bibir cherry milik Wonwoo.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah café. Mingyu kembali membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo yang tidak mau jantungnya kembali berdegup terlalu kencang dan pipinya kembali merah cepat-cepat membuka seatbeltnya sendiri.

Mingyu menggandeng Wonwoo masuk ke café tersebut dan duduk di sebuah meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke jalan. Mingyu memesan secangkir peppermint mocca hangat sedangkan Wonwoo memilih Vanilla Latte hangat dan Cinnamon Rolls, yang mendapatkan gombalan kecil dari Mingyu karena pilihan kopi yang manis.

"Vanilla Latte? Wah orang manis memang suka makan yang manis-manis ya" Mingyu mengerling kecil, Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya karena boss-nya yang _cheesy_ namun tak lama kemudian mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"ehm..Mingyu" Wonwoo yang memang sudah terbiasa memanggil nama bossnya tersebut heran, bukankah tadi Mingyu meminta bantuan karena ibunya yang 'kepo' masalah hubungan mereka? Tapi kenapa Nyonya Kim malah tidak ada?

"Mana Ibumu? Bukannya tadi kau minta tolong karena ibumu?" Mingyu menggeleng, menyesap kopinya kemudian mengelap sudut bibir Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo sedikit salah tingkah karenanya.

"kan aku hanya bilang mungkin" Mingyu tertawa kecil, "Bisa saja sebenarnya aku hanya ingin minta tolong agar kau mau berkencan denganku hari ini" Wonwoo yakin wajahnya bak kepiting rebus sekarang.

Mingyu kembali mencubit pipi putih Wonwoo yang memerah tersebut. "kau sangat manis kalau malu-malu begitu, beda sekali dengan bocah sialan yang meninju wajahku~" Mingyu tertawa, kembali menyinggung pertemuan mereka yang kurang menyenangkan.

"heh kan kau juga yang genit" balas Wonwoo, menendang kaki Mingyu dari bawah meja.

"dasar, manis tapi sadis"

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa, dan hari itu dihabiskan mereka berdua dengan candaan, beberapa cangkir kopi , wajah Wonwoo yang terus bersemu, dan tidak lupa juga dengan ciuman manis dan dalam, didepan pintu apartemen Wonwoo yang membuat keduanya kehabisan nafas dan memerah.

Mungkin hari ini Wonwoo tidak bisa menonton televisi seharian atau memeluk bantal empuknya sambil minum cokelat panas hari ini, namun hari ini Wonwoo melihat banyak senyuman dan kata-kata manis yang menghibur dari Mingyu dan tetap hangat dengan beberapa minuman hangat dari café dan tidak lupa dengan ciuman manis pengantar tidurnya malam ini . . . a.n: halo, maaf ya lama updatenya, dan makasih buat yg sampe pm aku suruh ngelanjut ff ini kkkk, laptop author rusak nih -_- mana kmrn ulangan numpuk jadi ga sempet update, tp tenang aja sekarang udah libur jadi bisa buat ff heheh . . Oh iya author juga rencananya mau buat ff baru nih, ff Soulmate!au Meanie heheh semoga aja kesampean buat tuh ff 


	5. Cute Text Messages and Mr Doctor

Cute Messages and Mr. doctor

 _From : Mingyu_

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Hey, bangunlah ini sudah pagi jangan tidur terlalu nyenyak mentang-_

 _mentang kucium semalam 33_

 _._

 _._

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _To: Mingyu_

 _Bodoh, aku sudah bangun dari tadi! Kau yang tidur terlalu nyenyak_

 _Karena ciuman kemarin /_

 _._

 _._

 _From : Mingyu_

 _To: Mingyu_

 _Siapa bilang aku tidur nyenyak? Malah aku tidak bisa tidur, ada_

 _'_ _bagian' dari diriku yang tidak mau tidur karena ciumanmu ;)_

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, _pervert,_ batinnya, bosnya ini sangat cheesy. Namun Wonwoo tidak dapat memungkiri, sejak dia mulai 'pacaran' dengan Mingyu mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan itu membuatnya menumbuhkan sedikit perasaan pada Bosnya tersebut, dan entahlah tapi sepertinya bosnya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan Ciuman semalam tidaklah memusingkan bagi Wonwoo. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa dan sudah mengerti tentang cinta dan semacamnya, dia tidak akan ngambek, atau malu-malu atau menangis dan menghindar karena mengira Mingyu bermain-main dengannya, dia sudah mengerti bahwa Mingyu ingin mendekatinya, dan dia akan merespon hal itu, mereka sekarang berada di situasi yang menguntungkan untuk melakukan pendekatan, jadi apa salahnya untuk pelan-pelan sebelum mengatakan _"jadilah milikku"_ pada satu sama lain?

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _To : Mingyu_

 _Aw apa aku datang ke mimpimu huh? ;)_

Mingyu terkekeh sambil menggigit roti isi selai cokelatnya. Moodnya sangat bagus hari ini, mungkin efek dari "ciuman yang semalam". Ia sudah tahu bahwa Wonwoo sudah mulai mengerti apa yang ia inginkan dan mengikuti alur. Lho, memang apa yang ia inginkan? Tentu saja orang yang sedang ia sms sekarang, Jeon Wonwoo.

 _From : Mingyu_

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Ya, kau datang dan membuat mimpiku jadi_

 _'_ _indah' dan 'menyenangkan'_

Mingyu meletakkan Handphone-nya di meja makan dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, baru saja ia kembali dari dapur ia melihat kakaknya, Seokmin memegang handphone-nya dengan Smirk di wajahnya.

"mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa melakukan hal _menyenangkan_ dan _indah_ yang ada di mimpimu" Seokmin membaca Pesan tersebut keras-keras. Ayah dan Ibu Mingyu yang juga ada di Meja makan terkekeh saat Seokmin menekankan nada _indah_ dan _menyenangkan_

Liburan ini Mingyu memang memilih ke rumahnya ketimbang sendirian di apartemennya, namun yang ia benci adalah orang-orang di rumahnya sangat senang saat ia malu.

"Yak! Kembalikan ponselku!" Teriak Mingyu dan langsung merampas handphonenya dengan wajah sedikit merah. Mungkin di kantor Mingyu selalu terlihat berwibawa dan karismatik, namun di rumahnya Mingyu adalah maknae, dan tingkahnya juga kadang menggemaskan di depan keluarganya, ingat hanya di depan keluarganya.

"Wah pasangan baru memang panas ya" Seokmin tertawa lepas bersama ayah dan ibunya, Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya dia malas jika keluarganya mulai mempermainkannya.

" Ngomong-ngomong siapa kekasihmu itu Mingyu-yah? Ayah sendiri yang belum tahu tentang dia sepertinya" Ayah Mingyu yang belum tahu tentang pacar baru Mingyu jadi penasaran.

"Ayah tahu kok dengannya, dia penasihat keuanganku, bukannya ayah sendiri yang memilihnya?" Ayah Mingyu tersenyum sedikit bangga, pilihannya ternyata tepat, sepertinya Mingyu dan ayahnya memang setipe.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Wah, ternyata ayah tidak salah pilih. Kau tahu, Jeon Wonwoo itu mungkin saja orang paling pintar di bidang bisnis se-korea, banyak perusahaan yang mengincarnya, untung saja ayah ada kenalan di universitasnya, jadi ayah duluan yang mendapatkannya, ayah tidak menyangka ternyata selain bisa menjamin masa depan perusahaan dia juga bisa menjamin masa depanmu" Mingyu tertawa.

"ayah, bicaramu terlalu jauh! Kami baru pacaran sebentar…" _malah sebenarnya baru pendekatan,_ batin Mingyu.

.

.

.

Seungkwan berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah sakit, ia menaiki lift menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat tulisan "Lee Seok Min" Di pintunya.

Meski hari libur Seokmin memang tetap harus bekerja. Seusai sarapan tadi Seokmin langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa beberapa pasiennya dan melakukan visite ke ruangan-ruangan pasiennya.

Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa lembaran-lembaran check-up yang tengah diperiksanya, dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat Seungkwan yang sudah berdiri di ruangannya.

"oh hi baby~ aku merindukanmu" Seokmin melepas kacamatanya dan memeluk pinggang Seungkwan, memberi ciuman-ciuman singkat di selruh pipinya. Sudah kubilang bukan? Seokmin itu sangat nempel dengan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan terkikik, menghadiahi Seokmin dengan ciuman singkat namun Seokmin mana mungkin melepaskan ciuman tersebut begitu saja. Seokmin mendorong tengkuk kekasihnya tersebut dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengangkat Seungkwan dan berjalan menuju kursinya, Seokmin mendudukkan Seungkwan di pahanya dan tetap menciumnya, setelah merasa mereka membutuhkan udara keduanya melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Seokmin tertawa kecil karena wajah Seungkwan yang merah dan bibirnya cukup bengkak, Seungkwan masih terengah-engah.

" Seokmin-hyung, kau kapan liburnya? Kan aku kangen berduaan sama hyung~" Bibir Seungkwan mengerucut lucu, Seokmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, sebagai direktur utama sekaligus dokter di Rumah Sakit miliknya sendiri membuat Seokmin tidak bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk Seungkwan.

"mungkin nanti ya baby? Aku masih sangat sibuk kalau sekarang…." Seokmin tersenyum lemah, dia sedih melihat wajah Seungkwan yang kecewa. Dia hanya bisa berharap bisa mendapat waktu luang dan bisa menghabiskannya bersama Seungkwan.

.

.

.

Liburan memang waktu yang baik untuk seharian main handphone dan berselancar bebas di internet ditambah dengan duduk dan berguling-guling seharian di tempat tidur. Kurang lebih begitulah menurut Wonwoo, namja yang menurut Ayahnya Mingyu bisa "menjamin masa depan perusahaan dan masa depan Mingyu ini" bisa dikatakan tidak begitu produktif dan pintar dalam mengatur waktu saat liburan. Bisa dikatakan Wonwoo adalah sloth saat libur, dia bisa tidur lebih dari 12 jam.

Sedari pagi tadi Wonwoo masih saja di tempat tidurnya. Belum mandi, ataupun makan, dia sibuk membalas pesan Mingyu. Bagaimana mau menjaga masa depan perusahaan? Bangun dari tempat tidur saja malas, mana pesan yang sedari tadi dikirimnya ke Mingyu bisa dikatakan sedikit berbau dewasa.

Hei tidak ada salahnya kan? Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah dewasa, mereka ingin melakukan phone-sex pun tidak salah. Namun ingat, Wonwoo harus menjaga masa depan perusahaan, bukan menjaga masa depan Mingyu dan 'adik' Mingyu saja (?)

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _From : Mingyu_

 _Hey, sedang apa?_

 _._

 _._

 _To : Mingyu_

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Membalas pesanmu_

 _._

 _._

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _From : Mingyu_

 _Ooh :)_

 _Woo, have some raisins?_

Wonwoo mengerenyit bingung. Apa maksud Mingyu dengan menanyainya tentang kismis dalam bahasa inggris.

 _To : Mingyu_

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _?_

 _But, no?_

 _._

 _._

Di seberang sana Mingyu menyeringai, respon Wonwoo sempurna.

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _From : Mingyu_

 _Oh, no? then would you rather go on date with me tomorrow? :)_

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu membuat pipinya merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Cih, dasar pria bermulut manis.

 _To : Mingyu_

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Dasar kau, bilang saja jika ingin bertemu, tidak usah pakai kismis segala!_

Mingyu mengerejap membaca pesan Wonwoo dan menatap camilan Roti Kismis yang sedang dimakannya, dia meletakkan roti tersebut dan mengambil kunci mobilnya

 _Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku beli roti isi cokelat seperti biasa saja_

 _._

 _._

a.n:

apaan nih -_- wkwkwk makasih ya responnya 3 dan Wonwoo sm Mingyu itu masih pdkt aja hehe. Ini gue kasih sedikit seokgwan moment heheh. Besok aku update lagi ya _3_

 _terus ye lu bocah-bocah mesum yg pada pengen ence langsung tunggu ya wkwkwk udah gue duga pada kecewa gara-gara kisseu-nya di skip muehehehe tenang aja di next chap meanie-nya semi enaena(?) kok wkakak_


	6. Soul Mates

Soul Mates

.

.

Pagi ini cukup dingin dan membuat seorang pemuda manis menjadi malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia bergelung di bawah selimutnya dan hendak tidur lagi, namun terganggu karena bunyi dari ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan sedikit menggerutu.

 _From : Mingyu_

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Bagaimana dengan kencan hari ini? :)_

Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa kemarin Mingyu mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Dia cepat-cepat mengetik balasan, tidak ingin calon kekasihnya itu menunggu.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _To: Mingyu_

 _Tentu saja jadi! Tapi aku masih malas p n q_

 _Aku bahkan belum keluar dari bawah selimutku n_

Mingyu tertawa, balasan dari Wonwoo sangat lucu menurutnya. Emoticon yang digunakan Wonwoo sangat lucu dan manis, sama seperti Wonwoo sendiri. Lucu dan manis, ah dan bedanya, Wonwoo itu menggoda namun emoticonnya tidak menggoda.

 _From : Mingyu_

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Aku jemput jam 12, kau punya waktu 3 jam untuk bangun dan_

 _Terlihat manis untuk kencan hari ini ;)_

Wonwoo tidak perlu membalasnya, ia langsung bergegas mandi, dan menggunakan _cologne_ nya dengan cukup berlebihan hari ini. Dan 1 fakta yang harus kalian ketahui, Wonwoo membutuhkan setidaknya 45 menit untuk mandi di hari biasa dan tentu saja waktu lebih lama untuk kencannya.

Menghidupkan handphone-nya dan memutar lagu yang dirasa dapat membuatnya sedikit santai karena ia harus memilih baju apa yang harus dikenakannya. Dia harus santai dan tenang atau dia akan mengacaukan kencannya karena dia mengenakan pakaian yang buruk.

 _Oke Wonwoo….oke tenang tenang tenang…._

Wonwoo mengambil Sweater putih dengan garis biru yang agak kebesaran dan celana jeans hitam, melihat ke cermin apakah itu cukup bagus. Sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng. Baju itu terlalu besar, dia terlihat tenggelam.

Ia kemudian mengambil sweater rajutan warna putih miliknya. Sweater tersebut pas untuknya namun tetap memberi kesan imut karena tangannya tersembunyi dibalik lengan sweaternya. Namun Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

Dia terlihat gemuk (halah lu kurus kek tulang semua juga -_-) Sweater itu terlalu tebal, seolah-olah ia sangat gemuk. Ia kemudian mengambil sweater yang berwarna biru muda dengan tangan menggantung. _Sempurna!_ Sweater tersebut tidak terlalu tebal dan itu pas ditubuhnya. Ia terlihat ceria dan menggemaskan karena bahunya jadi terlihat kecil dan warna sweaternya yang cerah.

Wonwoo mengambil sepatu kets putih polosnya, mengenakannya dan langsung duduk di depan pintunya, menunggu Mingyu datang dan memencet bel. Tapi yang benar saja, itu baru jam 11.15 Jeon Wonwoo, masih 45 menit lagi sebelum mingyu –

Ting Tong

-datang

Wonwoo langsung membuka pintunya, tersenyum manis walaupun nafasnya sedikit tertahan melihat penampilan Mingyu. Mingyu mengenakan Sweater Hitam dengan dalaman Kemeja putih, jeans hitam, dan sepatu Jordans warna putihnya. Kakinya terlihat panjang dan – sempurna.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang ternyata sudah siap, tidak lupa memberinya sebuket bunga mawar pink yang telah dibelinya tadi, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum dan wajahnya berwarna sama dengan mawar yang diberikannya.

"kukira aku datang terlalu cepat, ternyata ada yang sudah siap, kau sepertinya tidak sabar hm?" Mingyu tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wonwoo mengijak kaki Mingyu. Hey mungkin Wonwoo itu manis, tapi jangan lupa ia membuat pipi Mingyu bengkak di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"aku orang yang disiplin waktu, aku hanya tidak suka membuat orang menunggu." Jawab Wonwoo gengsi, mana mungkin dia mau mengaku kalau ia sebenarnya memang menunggu Mingyu dan tidak sabaran.

Mingyu tersenyum dan memeluk pinggwang Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo dan mencium bibir plumpnya, merepas pinggang Wonwoo lembut dan memberi sedikit lumatan pada bibir atas Wonwoo membuat pemiliknya mengerang. Namun sebelum terlalu jauh, Mingyu memutuskan untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kencannya lebih penting sekarang.

"Kau terlihat manis hari ini, Jeon Wonwoo"

Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo menuju mobilnya dengan meletakkan lengannya di bahu sempit milik Wonwoo. Membukakan pintu mobilnya layaknya Wonwoo adalah seorang tuan putri dan memasangkan seatbelt untuk Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah Mingyu sudah mempersiapkan kencan ini dengan sangat mendetail atau hanya kebetulan, namun lagu-lagu yang dimainkan di mobil Mingyu dari tadi merupakan lagu rap yang sangatlah cheesy, seperti lagu IKON yang berjudul My Type dan lagu milik Gary yang berjudul Your Scent.

"Woo jangan terkejut ya, tempat kencan kita sangat tidak biasa." Mingyu menampilkan smirk sexy-nya sambil tetap terfokus di jalan raya.

Wonwoo mengerejap bingung, di satu sisi ia berfikiran mesum karena smirk Mingyu tersebut dia dari tadi masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, ia mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan seperti, mungkin saja Mingyu membawanya ke sebuah hotel lalu mereka minum wine kemudian Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang, menciumnya di leher kemudian mereka –

"Wonwoo? Kenapa melamun? Ayo turun." Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tidak sadar jika mobil Mingyu sudah berhenti, bahkan Mingyu sudah membuka seatbeltnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Wonwoo menepuk pipinya dan menggeleng, begitu menggemaskan di mata Mingyu. Wonwoo cepat-cepat turun dari mobil dan melihat sekelilingnya, dia mengerenyit.

 _Tempat ini bukannya…_

"pasar, kita akan berkencan di pasar. Senang?"Mingyu tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Wonwoo yang entahlah terlihat bingung.

"k-kenapa pasar?" Wonwoo hendak protes namun Mingyu sudah menariknya ke dalam pasar tersebut.

"Kau akan suka makan sampel. Dan kita akan masak nanti" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo menghampiri tempat yang terdapat banyak akuarium.

"Bibi Jung!" Mingyu memangigil Bibi penjual seafood tersebut yang sepertinya sudah mengenalnya

"Ah, Mingyu-ya, sudah lama tidak melihatmu, kemari, bibi punya banyak gurita segar."

"Mau Gurita?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"bibi, apa kami boleh coba guritanya?" Mingyu memamerkan senyumnya ke bibi penjual seafood tersebut, bibi itu langsung memotong gurita segar dan memberi sedikit pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa saat melihat Wonwoo kesusahan memegang tentakel gurita yang licin, bibi penjual itupun ikut membantunya. "kalian mau coba gaebul? Bibi akan potongkan, itu enak dimakan mentah dengan kecap asin atau jahe, bibi punya kecap asin, mau coba?"

Mingyu menganggukmengunyah kaki gurita yang telah dipotongkan, terkiki karena Wonwoo sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai makanan kenyal.

"kau pernah makan gaebul?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengagguk lagi."Aku suka seafood mentah makanya aku kepasar" bibir Wonwoo membentuk huruf 'o' dia tidak menyangka orang seperti Mingyu hobi kepasar.

"nah ini dia, tenang saja, ini tidak se amis gurita." Bibi itu tersenyum karena Wonwoo yang sepertinya kurang menyukai gurita tadi.

Wonwoo masih berfikir untuk makan gurita itu atau tidak, namun tiba-tiba Mingyu sudah menyuapkan gaebul ke mulutnya. Wonwoo menguyah makanan tersebut sambil mengerenyit, sedikit merasa jijik karena tekstur kenyal-kenyal dari cacing tersebut.

"Hey ini enaaak! Kau hanya harus terbiasa!"Wonwoo memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah mencicipi banyak hal, mereka melanjutkan belanja mereka, Mingyu sudah memegang kotak kecil berisi gurita hidup dan sekantung penuh gaebul, dan Wonwoo memegang kotak kecil berisi ikan segar.

"Wonwoo, kau mau makan mandu? Aku tahu tempat makan mandu yang enak dan murah disini!" Wonwoo dengan cepat mengangguk, dia sangat suka mandu.

"okay, tapi kita harus meletakkan belanjaan ini di mobilku sebentar ne?" Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, mengikuti Mingyu kembali ke mobilnya untuk memasukkan ikan dan makanan tadi ke bagasinya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pasar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Pesan 2 jjinmandu dan 2 gunmandu lagi ya!" Mingyu berteriak dari tempat duduknya. Wonwoo heran, Mingyu sudah makan 7 porsi mandu, dan masih belum kenyang. Wonwoo bahkan sudah kenyang hanya dengan 5 porsi saja.

"Makanlah lagi, lihat kau seperti tulang berjalan" Mingyu mengoceh sambil mengunyah mandunya, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng, dia memakan kkakdugi-nya. Mingyu tidak menyerah. Bahkan dengan teganya Mingyu menyumpalkan dua buah mandu sekaligus ke mulut Wonwoo, membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

Wonwoo menginjak kaki Mingyu lagi, ia terpaksa menelan mandunya dengan bantuan sikhyenya, dia sudah kenyang, bagaimana bisa Mingyu makan sebanyak itu.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang dalam perjalanan dan entah Wonwoo tidak tahu mereka akan kemana. Yang jelas ikan didalam kotak yang mereka beli tadi masih rewel(?)

Mereka berhenti di parkiran sebuah apartemen nan mewah. Mingyu mengangkat belanjaan mereka dan menuntun Wonwoo ke lift, menyuruh Wonwoo menekan angka 15. Sesampainya di lantai 15, Mingyu membuka pintu ruangan dengan nomor 1587. Apartemen tersebut sangat luas menurut Wonwoo. Dengan langkah gugup ia memasuki apartemen mewah milik Mingyu dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

" Woo, kemari, akan kutunjukkan seluruh isi apartemenku." Mingyu yang baru selesai menyusun belanjaannya di kulkas menarik tangan Wonwoo, menggeser sebuah pintu besar dan mulut Wonwoo terbuka lebar melihat isi ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut berisi berbagai macam baju, sepatu dan benda-benda seperti topi, kacamata dan ikat pinggang yang semuanya bisa dikatakan memiliki brand terkenal."Wowww keren! Ini semua punyamu?" mata Wonwoo berbinar. Ia belum pernah melihat koleksi sebanyak ini dirumah seseorang, Mingyu mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Wonwoo lantaran gemas.

"Ayo kutunjukkan ruangan lain." Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo ke sebuah kamar yang memiliki satu tempa tidur besar dengan seprai berwarna putih dan selimut putih dengan motif garis-garis biru tua. Didalam kamar tersebut terdapat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap jalan, menampilkan pemandangan indah di seoul.

"Wah… Indahnya" Wonwoo melihat melalui jendela tersebut, mengagumi keindahan yang ada didepannya namun sedikit terkejut saat Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang. "Tapi kau lebih indah" Bisik Mingyu ditelinganya, membuatnya menunduk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ayo, aku punya ruangan lain yang kau pasti suka." Ujar mingyu, berjalan sambil tetap memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dari belakang. "Ini ruang baca sekaligus ruang kerjaku, aku menyimpan banyak buku disini" Ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali terkagum-kagum, Wonwoo sangat suka membaca, ia langsung berputar dan melihat-lihat judul buku yang ada di lemari besar milik Mingyu saat Mingyu melepas pelukannya.

Tangannya berhenti di sebuah buku berjudul _love and misadventure_ karangan Lang Leav.

"Kau suka puisi?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan mendekati Wonwoo, kembali memeluk pinggangnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wonwoo dan membisikkan sebuah puisi di telinga Wonwoo.

 _There are people I will never know_

 _And their lives will still ensue;_

 _Those that could have loved me so_

 _And I'll never Wonder who_

 _._

 _._

 _Of all the things that come and go,_

 _There is no on else like you._

 _._

 _._

 _The things I never think about –_

 _And the only thing I do._

Dan hal tersebut membuat Wonwoo tidak ragu-ragu untuk berbalik dan mencium Mingyu di bibirnya, Wonwoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mingyu, memagut bibir Mingyu dengan lembut. Mingyu balas mencium Wonwoo, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang lelaki yang kebih kecil, sedikit menjilat bibir cherry milik Wonwoo meminta Wonwoo untuk membuka mulutnya, yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu menjelajahi mulut hangat milik Wonwoo, menautkan lidah mereka dan mengelus pinggang Wonwoo, menggigit bibir Wonwoo lembut dan mengangkat kaki Wonwoo, Melingkarkan kaki kurus milik Wonwoo di pinggangnya, tersenyum diantara ciumannya saat mendengar erangan lolos dari bibir mungil Wonwoo.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke kamarnya sambil tetap memagut bibir manis yang menjadi candu baginya. Melepas ciuman mereka dan meletakkan Wonwoo di tempat tidurnya, dengan hati-hati. Mingyu kemudian kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo. Tangannya mulai merayap dibawah sweater Wonwoo yang berwarna cerah, menampakkan kulit putih mulus milik Wonwoo, Ciuman Mingyu turun ke leher Wonwoo, menjelajahi leher putih tersebut sambil mengemut dan menjilat beberapa titik yang membuat Wonwoo mendesah lembut.

Tangan Wonwoo sudah mengacak-acak rambut Mingyu, sesuatu dibalik celana jeansnya mulai mengeras. Tangan Mingyu yang terus mengelus perutnya dibalik sweaternya membuatnya terangsang. Wonwoo merengek kecil saat jari Mingyu sengaja menyentuh putingnya. Mingyu yang terus saja mengemuti leher Wonwoo mengangkat sweater Wonwoo sampai ke dadanya, tersenyum saat ia melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah karena malu dan nafsu. Ia mencumi dada Wonwoo dan terus turun sampai keputing pink milik Wonwoo yang menegang, dijilatnya tonjolan tersebut pelan, menyukai reaksi Wonwoo yang benar-benar merangsangnya.

"angh~ M-Mingyu…" Wonwoo mendesah saat Mingyu menggesekkan membernya dibalik jeans mereka dan menggigit nipplenya. Ciuman Mingyu kemudian turunke perut san pinggang Wonwoo, ia kemudian melihat kearah Wonwoo, meminta izin untuk membuka celananya yang direspon dengan anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka celana Wonwoo sekaligus, menampakkan paha mulus milik Wonwoo dan membernya yang menegang, Mingyu tersenyum saat Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya.

"jangan malu…kau sangat indah Wonwoo" Bisik Mingyu sambil membuka tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mingyu kemudian kembali menjelajahi tubuh Wonwoo dengan ciuman dan berhenti di depan member Wonwoo yang sudah menegang. Dilebarkannya paha Wonwoo dan ia memasukkan ujung junior Wonwoo ke mulutnya, menyesapnya sebentar baru menurunkan kepalanya, dan memasukka milik wonwoo seutuhnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah! Oh – Min- mingyu ngh~" Wonwoo tanpa sadar menaikkan pinggulnya, Mingyu mendesah disekitar milik Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo merasakan getaran dari mulut Mingyu.

Mingyu terus menaik turunkan kepalanya, matanya terus menatap Wonwoo, mempercepat gerakkannya saat Wonwoo mulai berkedut didalamnya "ngg Min – a-aku mau ngh~" belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah menyemburkan cairan putihnya ke mulut Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum dan meneguk seluruh cairan Wonwoo, Mingyu kemudian duduk bertumpu pada lututnya sendiri. Melepas sweater dan kemejanya, menampakkan kulit kecoklatannya dan tubuh sixpack-nya, membuat Wonwoo semakin memerah. Mata Wonwoo mengagumi pahatan pada tubuh Mingyu tanpa sadar.

"kau menyukainya hm?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan membuka ikat pinggangnya dan jeansnya sendiri, ia menurunkan celananya sampai ke lututnya dan menurunkan boxernya, menampakan kejantanannnya yang besar dan tegang, Wonwoo bahkan ragu apakah benda itu akan muat didalamnya.

Mingyu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo, menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, tangan panjang Mingyu menmbuka laci disebelah tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebotol lube. Ia kembali duduk diantara paha Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka tutup lube tersebut dan memasukkan dua jarinya. Mingyu kemudian mengarahkan jarinya yang sudah dilumuri lube menuju opening milik Wonwoo. Sedikit menggesekkan jarinya ke belahan berwarna kemerahan tersebut dan melesakkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Wonwoo.

"p-pelan-pelan..i-ini pertama kali bagiku.." Wonwoo mengerenyit, dan sedikit menjerit, ini tidak sakit hanya saja ia merasa kurang nyaman, Mingyu mulai menggerakkan jarinya, menambah satu jari lagi saat Wonwoo sudah terbiasa. Jari Mingyu mencari-cari titik milik Wonwoo yang dapat membuatnya melayang.

"AH!" Wonwoo mendesah nikmat saat jari mingyu menyentuh sesuatu didalam tubuhnya, kakinya melebar tanpa sadar, Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan-desahan memalukan yang ingin dikeluarkan.

Mingyu kemudian menyentuh titik tersebut beberapa kali, menghapal letak titik terlemah milik Wonwoo tersebut dan mengeluarkan jarinya dan melumuri memberya yang sudah menegang dengan menekuk kaki Wonwoo dan kembali mencium Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai memasukkan ujung membernya ke lubang milik Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo berteriak karena benda besar tersebut.

"AH! M-Mingyu –" Mingyu membungkam teriakkan Wonwoo dengan ciuman lembut, tangannya sibuk mencubiti nipple Wonwoo, berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit. Mingyu semakin memasukkan membernya kedalam Wonwoo hingga miliknya tertancap sempurna didalam Wonwoo.

Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo, ia sedikit menggeram merasakan lubang sempit milik Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya sekarang, namun ia tidak ingin menyakiti Wonwoo. Mingyu menciumi seluruh wajah Wonwoo, tangannya menyentuh junior Wonwoo yang sudah kembali menegang.

"b-bergeraklah…" Mingyu tersenyum, ia menggrakkan pingulnya, mengingat-ingat letak prostat Wonwoo dan mengarahkan juniornya tepat ke titik tersebut membuat Wonwoo mendesah hebat.

"ngh~ mingyu~ AH!" Mingyu beregark dengan cepat, menumbuk titik tersebut dengan kuat, Mingyu menyembunyikan Wajahnya di leher Wonwoo, tangannya berada disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Wonwoo.

"Won-Wonwoo ugh – " Mingyu dapat merasakan Wonwoo sudah dekat, sama seperti dirinya, ia makin mempercepat gerakkannya. Bibirnya menggigiti telinga Wonwoo, kembali membisikkan puisi-puisi romanti yang pernah dibacanya.

Wonwoo mendesah hebat, meneriakkan nama Mingyu. Tangannya memeluk leher Mingyu dengan Kuat. Matanya terpejam karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, ia merasa akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Wonwoo menyemburkan cairannya diantara perutnya dan Mingyu bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Wonwoo. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo, tersenyum saat Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Jangan Malu, aku sudah melihat semuanya Jeon Wonwoo. Kau sangat luar biasa." Wonwoo menepuk dada Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa pelan, ia, memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan memutar posisi mereka hingga Wonwoo berada diatasnya, menyandarkan kepala Wonwoo di dadanya dan memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dengan satu tangan dan sebelah tangannya mengelur surai Wonwoo yang basah karena keringat.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mencium bibir Mingyu lembut, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mingyu

 _I don't know how you are so familiar to me—_

 _or why it feels less like_

 _I am getting to know you and more_

 _as though I am remembering who you are_

 _._

 _._

 _How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion_

 _that I have known you before,_

 _I have loved you before—_

 _in another time,_

 _a different place, some other existence._

a.n :

aneh ya? emang xD wkwkwk btw buat yang gatau gaebul itu cacing, rasanya aneh =_= gue makan itu waktu ke korea kemaren, kapok gue makan tuh barang -_-

terus disini aku pake puisinya Lang Leav, judulnya "you" sama "Soul Mates" terus maap ya kalo banyak typo :' author gapunya beta reader soalny

terus makasih juga yang udah review, i lop you all 3 semoga suka ya sama chapter gaje ini wkwkwk oh iya kan gue rencananya mau buat ff baru nih, enaknya side pairing nya siapa ya?


	7. Cuddle (Warning, this is crappy af)

Chapter 3 : cuddling

.

.

Wonwoo dibangunkan oleh handphone-nya yang bergetar, ia mengerejapkan matanya, sedikit terkejut karena sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, pipi Wonwoo memerah mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat ia dan Mingyu melakukan _nya._ Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas kemudian membelakangi Mingyu pelan-pelan, mengambil handphone-nya yang bunyi tadi, membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

 **From : Seokmin**

 _Apakah kau bersama Mingyu? Ibu menanyakan apa dia akan makan di rumah atau tidak._

Wonwoo melihat jam pada ponselnya, ah sudah pukul 7 malam ternyata.

 **To : Seokmin**

 _Kurasa tidak, dia masih tidur karena kelelahan_

Tidak sampai 5 menit masuk pesan balasan dari Seokmin

 **From : Seokmin**

 _Wah dasar pasangan baru, apa aku mengganggu aktifitas produktif kalian? Maaf ya, aku akan bilang pada ibu kalau Mingyu sudah memakanmu- kkk maksudku sudah makan malam. Selamat beraktivitas ya ;)_

Wonwoo mendesis kecil karena pesan dari Seokmin, dia memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan tadi dan kembali menatap Mingyu yang sedang tertidur. Wonwoo merasa bagian bawahnya agak perih, namun itu juga salahnya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu tadi. Dia tersenyum dan menelusuri wajah Mingyu dengan jarinya, kadang-kadang menciumnya dengan gemas .

Bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu itu sangat tampan dan _hot,_ terutama saat ia sedang serius dan mengenakan kacamatanya, dan saat ia tidur dia terlihat menggemaskan, dia seperti bayi, bibirnya agak dimajukan dan mata indahnya terpejam, terlihat sangat tenang.

Wonwoo terkikik kecil saat Mingyu mengerenyit, kembali menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman singkat sampai akhirnya telapak tangan Mingyu menahan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"nakal, yang tadi masih kurang hm?" Mingyu tersenyum jahil saat ia memutus ciuman tersebut.

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu pelan, "pervert!"

"hey kau yang mulai wonu!" Mingyu mencubit hidung Wonwoo gemas, kemudian mencium pipinya. Memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

"ini liburan terbaikku," Ujar Mingyu selagi mengecupi leher putih milik Wonwoo membuat pemiliknya menggeliat kegelian.

"tadi Seokmin sms, kau mestinya makan malam dirumah, kasihan ibumu." Mingyu menggeleng

"kenyang ah, kan aku baru memakanmu" Mingyu mengedipkan matanya, dibalas sentilan di jidat oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo, menciumi wajah Wonwoo karena gemas dan sesekali mengucapkan kata kata gombal yang membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

"hey Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba disaat Mingyu asik menciumi wajahnya, hanya dibalas 'hmm?' saja oleh Mingyu.

"S-sebenarnya k-kita ini apa sekarang?" ada sedikit nada sedih disana, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo penuh sayang dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Jeon Wonwoo, tentu saja kita hanya bos dan pegawai saja, apa yang kau harapkan?" Wonwoo terlihat terkejut karena pernyataan tersebut, rasa kecewa, sedih dan marah sudah mulai timbul karena kata-kata Mingyu tadi, air muka Wonwoo mulai berubah gelap dan seperti ingin menangis.

Mingyu sebenarnya hanya bercanda saja, ia tersenyum jahil saat melihat muka Wonwoo yang ingin menangis, segera diciumnya bibir ranum Wonwoo dengan singkat, mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dengan pelan untuk menatapnya.

"Aku bercanda sayang, tapi kita sangat lengket dan tidak ada satu busana pun yang menutupi kita. Kurasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk pernyataan romantis seperti di film atau drama picisan." Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tahu kau terjatuh, dan percayalah, aku akan menangkapmu sesegera mungkin Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

Dan Wonwoo mengangguk, Wonwoo tahu berharap itu bisa membuatnya sakit hati, tapi untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Wonwoo berharap agar Mingyu menjadi miliknya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Wonwoo lagi.

"geez! Jangan cubit terus! Sakit tahu!" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, namun tak lama kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya ke pelukkan Mingyu.

"apa hmm? Dingin ya?" Wonwoo mengangguk membuat Mingyu merapatkan pelukannya dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi mereka.

"masih dingin?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "u-umm Mingyu sudah memelukku dengan erat rasanya jadi hangat." Wonwoo tersenyum manis membuat Mingyu sedikit meleleh karenanya (atuhlah author juga meleleh nih.)

"oh ya Gyu, kau tidak lapar." Mingyu menggeleng, lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Wonwoo di ranjangnya, mengabaikan rasa lengket di tubuhnya.

"tidak ah aku keny—"

GRUYUK

Wonwoo terkikik, belum juga Mingyu selesai bicara, perut Mingyu sudah angkat bicara duluan.

"tuh kau lapar, mandilah dulu, aku akan masak." Wonwoo turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kemeja Mingyu yang kebesaran, beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Mingyu yang cemberut ditempat tidurnya.

"tapi Woo~ ayolah peluk aku sebentar lagii, aku masih mau menghangatkanmuuu~" Wonwoo melemparkan celana yang entah milik siapa ke wajah Mingyu.

"mandi sana, nanti kau demam kelamaan tidak pakai baju, aku tidak mau kau bersin-bersin saat menciumku."

.

.

TBC.

Tbc dulu ya, authornya stuck nih xD biasanya aku kasih angst tapi ntar akunya yang galau sendiri, kayaknya nanti aku bertapa dulu ya.

Belakangan pengen buat ff meanie angst gara-gara jarang ada moment meanie dan di instagram banyak yang bikin meme meanie yang rada angst :" jadi kebawa suasana. Mana author lagi patah hati gara-gara jadiin poto wonu wallpaper hape -_- /curhat

Maaf ya lama, author sedikit bingung mau diapakan ini fanfic kkkk

Btw ada yg main rp indo? Kmrn coba kembali main rp indo setelah sekian lama tenggelam di rp intl. tapi anak rp indo seperti sombong, terpaksa mundur dengan teratur, padahal sudah niat kembali ke rp indo tapi saya terlalu awkward hadeh.


End file.
